titioavofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Rap do Titio Avô
"Rap do Titio Avô" é uma música cantada por Titio Avô, Steve Pizza, Pochétio e Sr. Gus no curta "UG Rap Attack". Letra no Brasil Titio Avô: Gostei da batida, Tigresa! Eu sou o Titio Avô, Steve Pizza: E o grande S.P., Sr. Gus: Sr. Gus, Pochétio: E o Pochétio cantando pra você. Titio Avô: A gente pega fogo e a chapa tá quente, Mais quente que seu molho de cachorro-quente! Steve Pizza: Steve Pizza! Famoso S.P.! No microfone eu detono com você! Direto do forno, cante ou desencante! Meu queijo é grosso, minha borda é crocante! Titio Avô: Bom dia! É o seu Titio Avô! Eu faço meu rap sem usar as minhas calças! Eu tenho um carrão, é o trailer da gente! Cadê a mostarda, pro meu cachorro-quente?! Ajudo crianças usando a mágica! Ei, espera aí! A do chapéu é trágica! Eu sou um tal, Um cara legal, Gosto de molho na torta sem sal! Tô quase acabando com a minha rima, Então se liga, e fica no clima! Pochétio: Aqui é seu amigo, o Pochétio! Muita diversão de brinquedo a pano velho! O que eu gosto mesmo é de fazer barulho, Então escuta só, o som, desse bagulho! Sr. Gus: Eu sou o Sr. Gus, aha, Sr. G! Junto as palavras, veja você! Dinossauro! Vê, se tu liga, Senão eu vou, perder minha rima! Na cabeça, há algo que voa! Fala pro médico, curar numa boa! A dor, eu sei, vai te pegar! Se aprontar com o Gus, ele vai se irritar! Água mole e pedra dura! Tanto bate até que fura! Mas eu não curto ficar sem grana, Curto de segunda a sexta e nos fins de semana! Eu termino essa parada, e não vou mentir, Junto com a galera, eu vou me divertir! Ei, espera! Mas quem tem rima legal? É a Tigresa Voadora Gigante Surreaaaaaal! Letra nos EUA Uncle Grandpa: That’s a pretty cool beat, Tiger. Yo! It’s Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve: and Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus: Mr. Gus, Belly Bag: Belly Bag, Yo, you best believe. Uncle Grandpa: We come to bring the heat, while we pop lock, hotter than your favorite hot sauce! Pizza Steve: Yo, it’s Pizza Steve! A.K.A., P.S. When I’m on the mic, I be fresh. Straight from the oven, hate it or love it, my cheese is thick and my crust is rugged. Uncle Grandpa: Good mornin’! It’s your Uncle Grandpa. I can rap on the mic, with my pants off! I got a sick ride, it’s called the RV. Where’s the mustard for my hot dog party? I like to help kids by using my magic! Hey,wait a second! Check out this hat trick! That makes me fly! I’m a cool guy! I like sour cream on my blueberry pie! Now I’m almost done with my rhyming’, so stick around for my book signin’. Belly Bag: It’s your favorite friend, Belly Bag! I got loads of fun from toys to smelly rags. But my favorite thing is making mouth noises, so listen to me with me and my boys’es. Mr. Gus: Yo, it’s Mr. Gus, call me big G! I put words together in-tri-cate-ly. You can’t mess with this dino flow, pay close attention or my rhymes’ll go over your head like a helicopter. Tell your doctor, to quell the opera, of pain, that you will experience if you step to Gus. Cause Gus will get furious! Still waters run deep and I’m the deepest. Profound sound better than the weakest! Big G crushes foes who deserve the meat fist. But I’m chill M to F and on the weekends. So as I end this verse let me just say that Big G and crew get the party underway. Wait, hold up, who wants join the cypher? It’s Giant Realistic Flying Tiger! Erros *As luvas de Steve Pizza desaparecem e voltam várias vezes durante a canção. Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Titio Avô Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Steve Pizza Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Pochétio Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Sr. Gus Categoria:Raps Categoria:Músicas da 1ª Temporada